


Snowfall

by softwheeze



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: Jeongin's fluffy white hair was almost as white as the snow falling outside.In korea, there used to be a saying that if you are in the snow on the first snowfall of the season with someone you like, true love will blossom between you.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Snowfall

Hyunjin was rarely an early riser. He was the type to sleep in until the hours of the afternoon without a care in the world. But something was different today, apparently.

It was one of those mornings that when you woke up, no matter how much you tried, you wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Hyunjin was restless, and it was only about 7 in the morning. With a sigh, he heaved himself out of bed, shaking his head to wake himself up more. Aside from never seeing them because of always being asleep, Hyunjin quite liked mornings, and maybe if he drank enough coffee he’d be able to experience one whilst being conscious.

Hyunjin padded past a still-sleeping Chris, Seungmin and Minho, opening and closing the room’s door behind him as quietly as he could. He ran a hand through his bed-ridden hair as he walked towards the kitchen to make himself coffee, and he was surprised to be greeted by multiple things.

For one, it was snowing! It hadn’t snowed yet at all this season, and it was lovely seeing fluffy white puffs of snow fall from the sky over the city of Seoul. The second thing was Jeongin, in a dark blue oversized sweater that draped over his figure, holding a cup of coffee and watching the weather outside with a big, dimpled smile on his face. It was a sweet sight, Hyunjin could admit. 

Jeongin didn’t notice Hyunjin at first-- it took him a moment to realize the other was even there. Hyunjin sniffed, and it seemed to snap the younger out of the trance he was in. He turned around, dark eyes sparking when they met Hyunjin’s. “Ah... good morning, hyung!” He grinned at him. “It’s snowing!” His puffy, white hair fell in front of his forehead.

It was then Hyunjin realized he had been staring. “I can see that,” He joked lightly, remembering why he was here. Coffee. _Yeah, go make your coffee, Hyunjin._ He turned around, getting a mug from the cabinets. “Didn’t think you’d be up this early.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” The younger shrugged. “Once I woke up I couldn’t really go back to sleep. I’ve been watching the snow for a while now.” 

Hyunjin nodded, watching the coffee maker pour hot coffee into his cup and putting milk and cream into it, trying not to think about how lovely Jeongin’s white hair looked. “I couldn’t fall back asleep either, that’s why I’m awake right now.”

Jeongin snorted. “I knew there was a reason you were awake this early.” Hyunjin sat down on the table across from him, holding his mug with both hands for warmth. Bringing the mug up to his lips, he watched Jeongin with curious eyes. He really liked the white hair on the maknae, it suited him well. It brought out the darkness of his eyes. “Your hair is as white as the snow outside,” He found himself commenting before he could stop himself.

Jeongin looked at him funny, letting out a quiet huff of laughter. “Stop staring, hyung,” He simply said in response, suddenly interested in his own hands. Hyunjin simply smiled at him, pleased.

He realized-- Jeongin was the first person he had come across this morning, and this morning was the first snow in Korea. This was the second time this had happened, the same thing had occurred last year. As he watched the snow fall with the maknae beside him, he wondered vaguely if it meant anything. This happening two years in a row couldn’t just be a coincidence... could it? 

“Hey, Hyunjin?” Hyunjin’s head snapped up. Jeongin was looking at him expectedly.

“Yes, Jeongin?”

“Would you like to maybe... go out with me, later today? Not like, _not like,_ you know, just to get... groceries, or something.” Jeongin stumbled over his words, trying to correct himself, “I’d just like to go outside and feel the snow. It's the first snow of the season, after all.”

Something warm blossomed in Hyunjin’s chest, a warmth he would have to address with himself later (preferably late at night, when he was able to be alone with his thoughts). “I’d love to,” Hyunjin replied. Things felt very right.

**Author's Note:**

> (based on the bubble messages hyunjin sent about the first snow :D) 
> 
> this is the first time ive finished a fic, even if a drabble, since april ;; im very proud of myself. also i hope i made it clear enough in this fic that hyunjin has a big fat crush on jeongin lmao!! my writing is still a little rough so i hope that came across well without being too in-your-face.
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed :] thank you for reading!


End file.
